DE 28 28 065 A1 describes a synthetic material lid closure for containers. The closure comprises a lock member, which can be unlocked by pressing onto the deformable outer wall of the lid support.
A further container with a child-proof lock is known from US 2003/0201283 A1. This document describes a container with a cap. The lid of the cap comprises two hooks, which, when the lid is closed, can protrude into the lower part thereof and latch at that position.
GB 2 082 552 A describes a child-proof container, which has an upper part which is provided with catch arms which lie against protrusions. The catch arms can be moved inwardly by means of a tab in order to release the upper part. A disadvantage of this design is that handling is not as simple as would be desired because the upper part cannot be grasped easily. Furthermore, the receiving space can only be inadequately sealed. This can lead to problems in the case of tablets being sensitive to moisture.